Bringing Me to Life!
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: The only times that he felt he were alive was when those big , dark eyes were watching him. Alive, not frozen but alive. Posted a video trailer on my LiveJournal.


Dedicated to: **Jervis Tetch Madness **for giving me the idea.

More bittersweet in the beginning, but still fluffy at the end. I think.

Don't own anything, I don't own The Matrix, other wise I'd give Smith to Jervis Tetch Madness.

Pairing: Smith/Neo or Agent Smith/Mr. Anderson

_Revised speech placing and a few grammar errors._

* * *

Smith did not know how but some times in the fights , before this last one with his copies.  
He felt as if Mr. Anderson, Neo he prefered, could see into him.  
Almost read his soul if he had one. Perhaps he did indeed have one.

All that he knew was when ever He wasn't around he always felt cold. Alone.  
If only he could tell the pretty One how he felt.  
If he did that then perhaps Neo could help him find his soul.

* * *

How he did love the pretty little human. It felt constantly as if he were asleep. As if he needed to Wake Up, like the Rebels said. But he could not wake up. The only times that he felt he were alive was when those big , dark eyes were watching him.

Those beautiful eyes. Sometimes he felt in his dreams , that he fell into enternal unending darkness.  
As if that unending darkness were his "life", coming undone around him.  
The nothing he had become, he needed to wake up. To feel alive.  
The only way he escaped those dreams, was Neo's voice telling him to 'Wake up.'

Neo could help him, if only Smith could find him. With out fighting this time, he did not want to hurt Neo not any more.

* * *

He had found Neo in that Programming Hallway. Curiously alone, with out Her, with out Trinity.  
He knew that he needed to tell Neo, now that he really knew. Knew what he felt.

"Mr. Anderson" wary pause , reply "Smith, my name is Neo"

"Hmm, of course, Neo. What exactly are you doing here, all by yourself."

Then as if Fate, truely existed, Neo's cell phone rang.

"Can I?"

"But, of course."

He anwsered it , then cursed sharply.

"But I can't make it out that quickly!"

Neo shut the phone, "What is it?, Neo"

"Apparently, I get to die again in a few seconds."

"What?, ."

Then Neo fell to the floor.

* * *

I knelt down, feeling once again cold.  
Like I could not breath, though I did not need to.

"No. No. Neo , Wake Up. Wake up you can not Leave Me. You can't."

I , I need you to live. To Bring Me to Life.  
Was I only playing my own mind. Even if he does' come back, he would never love me.  
I so wanted to be Real, for him.  
But how could I if I didn't have a soul.  
I was nothing. Truely nothing.

* * *

I'm dead with out you. Not just cold , but frozen. Without knowing if you love me.

" Come on, Darling, Wake up. Live. My Life You Have To Live.  
Or I'm dead as well. My life among dead things.  
Please, Neo come back."  
Looking into the dark, nearly black eyes. Compeletly blank. Compeletly utterly Wrong.

* * *

Trapped in the unending darkness , but this time it was Waking. Unescapable.  
Reach out a hand , run it through the short, brown/black hair.  
It was almost always messy when ever he saw it.  
Contrasting so sharply with the pale skin, so beautifully.

Neo always looked nice. Even in death.

* * *

Smith felt as if he had been sleeping for a thousand years , only to die after realizing the most important thing to him.

"There must be some way you can come back.  
Open my eyes, when you blink alive, come back from the darkness.  
From my darkness, be in front of me again. Bring me back to Life."  
Save me from nothing. I can't live without you.

"Please, Neo come back, I , I love you!"

* * *

Neo blinked, Alive? he was alive again!.  
Pushed himself up , looked around confused.

"Let , let me think Smith, give me a few days."

Then Neo was up running away. I wanted to follow him.  
I so wanted to, but if he needed to think about it so be it.  
Hopefully , Neo would feel the same.

* * *

For the next few days , Smith felt perpetually frozen. Perpetually asleep.  
He could not wake up like he wanted to.

Neo found him a few days later in a Park.  
Neo was nervous. The dark eyes were bright with it, he shifted his weight to his other side.

"Smith. I know that I heard you say that You Love Me. It took me these few days to figure out how I felt.  
About that. About You.  
You don't know how shocked I was. I couldn't believe it at first. I think I refused too. That what I wanted, could come true, I always thought to myself 'No, No it would never work, he'd rather kill you.', I never thought 'What if he loves me? Loves me back?.' I should actually say it. "I Love You, Smith." "

* * *

The words echoed in his head. 'I Love You,Smith' like a broken record. A good broken record, if there was such a thing.

Suddenly the feeling of unending Darkness faded as his name echoed again in Neo's voice.  
Like in his Dreams, but this was the Waking World. No longer coming undone.  
Once again calling my name. Once again saving me from the darkness.

I could not stop myself then.  
Finding my Soul returned to me.

* * *

"I Love You too Neo"

Catching him, dark eyes staring into me.

No longer frozen, I was alive.  
I kissed him.  
I should have done that So much sooner.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
